Tea for Three
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Having tea with Kurama and Hiei was suddenly very uncomfortable...


Tea For Three

"Keiko has invited us over for tea," Kurama said softly. He was sitting at his desk, brushing his hair, smoothing his shirt. Hiei snorted from behind him, "Invited you, you mean. I'm just tagging along."

"Hiei, don't be like that," the fox scolded lightly, "I assure you, you are more than welcome. You always have been." Hiei sighed, straightening Kurama's collar for him, "If you say so." "I do say so. Come along now. We're late."

Kurama knocked on the door softly. Yusuke answered, casually dressed, "Yo, foxy! Glad you could make it!" "Thank you," Kurama smiled, pushing Hiei forward as he shut the door behind him, "I'm sorry we're late. I'm afraid the train schedule was a touch behind. That and someone," he looked pointedly over to the grumpy fire demon, "was insisting he did not want to come." Hiei glared.

"Well," Yusuke grinned, scratching his neck, "We all know how he can be. Come on in! Keiko's got the table all set up. Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Hiei snorted.

"We're fine," Kwork aid politely. Yusuke nodded, hanging up the redhead's coat and gesturing toward the tea room. Hiei trailed behind, mumbling to himself.

"Kurama!" Keiko smiled cheerfully, just setting a plate of cookies on the table, "I'm glad you could make it! It's been way too long!"

"I agree," Kurama returned the hug she gave him, "I apologize for our tardiness."

"Oh no problem," she tugged her blouse, untied and retied her hair, "Yup, um, just have a seat anywhere." The kitsune folded his legs beneath him, cocking his head, "Hiei, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Yes, Hiei!" Keiko cleared her throat, "Please, make yourself at home," she checked her watch, "Yusuke, you coming?!"

"Yeah yeah," the former detective stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind him, "Sorry. Got distracted by the news."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hiei took a place beside Kurama, staring at the detective and his mate suspiciously.

Keiko handed Kurama a cup, looked next to him nervously, "Would...Hiei like some tea?"

"I'm right here," Hiei huffed, "I'm not deaf!"

"Hiei," Kurama chided, "Please be polite. She's not used to you in a formal setting," the redhead looked at her, smiled brightly, "Hiei does not drink tea."

"Oh! Well...something else maybe? Water? Juice?"

"Water is fine," the two demons spoke simultaniously. Yusuke stood, setting a cold glass in the middle of the table, "There you go, short stuff."

"Thank you, idiot."

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei, for heavens sake. Stop being so rude."

"It's cool," Yusuke shrugged, gulping tea, "It's not like I'm listening anyway, right?" His eyes widened as Keiko elbowed him.

"I mean...well," he rubbed his side, wincing, "How have things been, foxboy? Your mom okay?"

"Quite well, thank you," the yoko blew on his tea delicately, "Although, I must admit she seems...nervous as of late. I think it's been difficult having me live away from home so suddenly."

"That will happen," Keiko empathised, "Parents never get used to the idea of having their kids grow up. And how's she dealing with...you know.."

"So! Hiei!" Yusuke laughed loudly, cutting his wife off, "You...want some more water?"

Kurama's eyes trailed to the untouched glass, "You really should try and drink something...I've lost count of how long it's been."

"Hn. Not thirsty."

"Kurama...you look thin," Keiko nibbled her cookie, "you have been eating, right?"

"Keiko," Kurama chided playfully, "What is the sudden interest in my well being?" Hiei glared at her. "I'm alright. Stress from work."

She nodded, "I see. And, Hiei...?"

"Hn," the youkai glared again.

"Hiei," Kurama said pointedly, "has been his normal, surly self as you can see. Stealing my books and claiming he doesn't know where they are."

"Not like you don't know I have them."

"Hiei," Yusuke sighed, looking at Kurama sadly, "When will you learn?"

"Would you like more water?" Keiko poured the kitsune more tea, blinking rapidly.

"Why would I want anymore?" Hiei drolled, "I haven't drunk any."

"Keiko?"

She looked up as Kurama spoke, gasping when she realized the tea had overflowed. "Are you alright?" he asked, gently mopping up the spill with a napkin. "Fine," she nodded, coughed, "Just...allergies...excuse me." She stood quickly, shutting the kitchen door behind her. The water ran.

"We didn't mean to impose," Kurama whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"She's fine," Yusuke sighed, "it's just hard to see you guys sometimes..."

"Still not dealing with the demon thing?" Hiei sneered.

Kurama smiled, patted the detectives arm, "We'll take early leave. I have work anyway. Please, thank her for me. And thank you for the hospitality. We haven't been away from home much lately. This was refreshing."

"Sure. Anytime man," Yusuke opened the door. Hiei exited first, Kurama in step behind him. "Oh, Kurama?" The yoko looked over his shoulder. Yusuke took a deep breath, scratched his head, "Just...don't hesitate to call if you need anything, ok? Anything at all."

"Of course," Kurama cocked his head at the odd request, "Goodnight Yusuke." Hiei made no noise as he followed along the street.

Yusuke opened the bedroom door.

"Keiko," he sat beside her, held her close, "It's okay, baby...it's okay...I know..."

"It's not fair," she sobbed, "it's not fair to do this to him. How the hell are we supposed to keep pretending...just sitting there like Hiei is still alive?! Kurama keeps talking and looking to someone who's not there, Yusuke! He needs to see someone!"

"Kei," he held her tighter, "Trust me, we tried. All of us. What he needs now is to keep believing Hiei's okay. If he finds out his mate died...it'll kill him too," he squeesed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar lump in his throat, "We just have to pretend for a while, until he figures it out...okay?"

"He sees him...hears him...I can't bear knowing...!"

"I know," Yusuke rocked her, watched Kurama walk down the atreet through the window, touch the empty space next to him, "Believe me...I know."


End file.
